Coven
by LoveOblivious
Summary: A war is raging in New Orleans between a hybrid King, and the witches, The Sisters of Brigid. Strangers upon meeting, Klaus and Caroline spend a night together, unaware that one of them is the hybrid King, and the other a Sister of Brigid. Chaos ensues when identities are revealed, leading to a disastrous turn of events.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters are not of my own creation, but belong to L.J. Smith, the CW and their respective partners.**

_A/N: Hello, lovely readers! And welcome to my most current weird and wonderful(?) story. This story was inspired by the new promos of American Horror Story's latest season 'Coven' (hence the honorary name). It's not in any way a crossover or anything like that. Literally, the idea of a coven of witches in New Orleans sparked this idea in my strange brain._

…

Caroline sighed as she swirled the whiskey around the tumbler she held loosely in her hand, head resting on her other. She didn't care much for the taste, but it did the trick in getting her good and buzzed in the way that a cocktail couldn't. She hadn't even had to show the barman her fake ID to get served, as he recognized her face immediately. Whether it was the fame of being Lillian Beaulieu's granddaughter, or her striking resemblance to her famed, yet feared Grandmother, Caroline didn't know, but she was glad that she didn't have to bribe or threaten the barman to get what she wanted.

It was the night of the full moon, meaning it was the meeting night for Caroline's coven, The Sisters of Brigid. Having only just started college, Caroline had attempted to mingle that evening at a college mixer, believing she had enough time to socialize, as well as make her meeting. What Caroline hadn't counted on was the constant late night roadworks all the way from the University of New Orleans, in the typically short 20-minute drive to her grandmother's house in the French Quarter. It had taken her an entire forty minutes to get from the University mixer to her Grandmother's house where the meetings were always held. Caroline had only been ten minutes late, but for Lillian Beaulieu, that was twenty too many.

Whilst she knew that her Grandmother loved her, Lillian ran a tight ship within the coven, and Caroline's home life had been no different. Having lived with Lillian since the age of thirteen, she knew her Grandmother well. Away from the prying eyes of the French Quarter and its enemies, Lillian was kind, fun loving, and shared her granddaughter's love of fashion, hair, and all things bright and beautiful. Whilst the dishes had to be done at the end of every evening, the house thoroughly vacuumed and swept every two days, and everything in its rightful place, Caroline shared the chores happily. For whilst she washed the dishes and her grandmother dried, once they finished, Lillian would enthusiastically be teaching Caroline how to dance the 'Loco-motion' or how to induce numerous brain aneurisms in a vampire.

And whilst Lillian was the impeccably put together, stern Southern lady on the outside, it was the eccentric, hippy 'Mamie Lilli' that Caroline adored. But where the coven was concerned, Lillian was fierce. Come the matters of the coven, that eccentric hippy was nowhere to be found. _Coven is family, coven is our lifeblood_.

With the current war that was waging in New Orleans and with Lillian as one of the coven elders, she expected Caroline to be committed with her whole being. There was absolutely no room for mistake. When she had rushed in late, her grandmother had looked at her so coldly, and with such disappointment she felt as though she may freeze. And while the younger members of the coven had been more understanding, having been on the end of the elders' wrath before themselves, Caroline couldn't shake the feeling of shame. As soon as she arrived, the elders had briskly instructed that they do the monthly protection spell as their twelfth member of the inner circle had _finally_ arrived. And whilst she felt some comfort in the warm grip of her best friends Elena and Bonnie's hands as they performed the ritual, everyone could feel the sharp breeze in the room, and the unsettled energy as Lillian attempted to control her anger and haywire magic.

Whilst all of the lineage in The Sisters of Brigid produced incredibly strong witches, if a Bennett or a Beaulieu woman was upset, everyone would know about it. And in the circle that night, Caroline could feel the extent of her grandmother's displeasure. She had not only shown herself up, but her grandmother too. And that wouldn't do at all.

As soon as the group had finished the closing rites to their patron goddess Brigid, Caroline had picked up her purse and sped out of the house so quickly, it was as if her grandmother had personally set fire to her backside with the heat from her eyes.

And so she found herself, sat at a quiet bar on the night of the full moon, not feasting with her entire coven as they typically did on full moons, but rather cursing the delicate balance between witch life, and college life.

Klaus had also been struggling that full moon. He wasn't in the mood to turn with his hybrids and wreak havoc outside the boundaries of the French Quarter, turning up God knows where the next morning. He also didn't want to feed himself high on bloodlust with the vampires in his brood as they cheered on the werewolves or partied at one of the various houses that housed the people of his 'court'.

He had begun sketching as the evening had gone on, the energy rising with the moon, scratching across his skin as he agitatedly scrawled a half-hearted horizon. Realizing his attempts equaled that of a school child; he threw the sketchpad aside angrily, going straight for the bottle of scotch he had hidden away from his sister's greedy hands. She had her own house, why she had to raid his own liquor stash he had no idea. He thought for a moment about what his second in command would be doing that evening, wondering if he could provide any kind of entertainment.

He grimaced as he realised Rebekah would most likely provide the kind of entertainment he definitely did not want to see. The kind where she and his second in command Marcel would be holed up in a room of one of those various houses, showing each other exactly how much they 'hated' one another.

The mere thought had caused him to down several glasses of scotch, making a mental note to tell Marcel he would tear out his spleen and play with it in front of him if he kept on _entertaining_ his baby sister. It had been over one-hundred-years why they hadn't gotten over one another yet he had no idea.

The thoughts of his sister and Marcel made Klaus even more desperate for some kind of distraction other than the familiar walls of his house. And so he had set out, ignoring the calling howls of his people, his sensitive hearing picking them up miles away, outside of the borders of the French Quarter where they would be free to roam with very little danger. The amount of people out at that time of night on the full moon was scarce, but the odd human would scurry away from him, too scared to even be in the close vicinity of him. It was lonely to be king.

He had wandered into the first drinking hole he could find, not taking notice of the name of the bar. His eyes immediately scanned the area for alcohol to dull his senses, not even noticing how the patrons seemed to shrink away as he entered.

Klaus had wanted a distraction, and boy had he found it. Sat at the bar, was an absolutely beautiful, little blonde distraction. Or, not little exactly, a lithe, and leggy blonde distraction. She seemed very dressed up for a dive bar like the one he had stumbled into, and he briefly thought that this definitely wasn't her first stop of the night. He watched her carefully from the back corner of the room, observing her, stalking her as his prey of the night. He couldn't decide if he wanted to feed on her, or fuck her. Possibly both.

He was always cautious of blondes. In this town, blonde meant Beaulieu, and that never ended well. Typically he would have a few less brain cells and be missing a few hybrids, and they would be down a witch or two. And considering they held the key to his precious doppelganger blood, the less clashes there were, the better for the sake of his followers.

Damned witches. At this point, almost every witch in town had Beaulieu blood in them somewhere, having settled in New Orleans over two hundred years ago from overseas. Even a Bennett or two had the odd smattering of Beaulieu blood in them.

But despite that, none was more powerful than Lillian Beaulieu and her direct line. It had always been the way, and he had a feeling it would continue to be that way. But judging by the current blonde's smooth, supple skin and generous show of thigh, he knew it at least wasn't the bitch in person. Perhaps it was the liquid courage, or perhaps it was the sweet, enticing scent of her floating across the room, he didn't know. But his feet were moving in her direction before he had fully grasped he was moving, drawn to his new distraction.

He leant on the bar beside her where she was propped precariously on a bar stool, "What's a beautiful woman like yourself doing drinking alone in a place like this?" He asked, keeping the slur from his voice, his eyes devouring every little detail of her up close, delighting in the way she jumped a little at his presence, a blush rising in her cheeks from his comment.

Caroline found herself flustered at this stranger's sudden appearance. An incredibly handsome stranger. She attempted to control her blush at his words, heart beating a mile a minute as one of Brigid's teachings in her grandmother's voice echoed in her head, _accept compliments with grace, and let the truth of them sink deep into your heart._

Not quite knowing what to think of the strangers approach, she answered his question as vaguely as possible, "The world. Life. Drives people to do crazy things," Caroline said, her accent coming off far more southern than she had intended, taking on her Grandmother's strong drawl. She internally cringed, her mothers childhood berating's on not 'sounding like a hick' coming forth. Caroline was sure her mother hated her because of how much she reminded Liz Forbes of her mother Lillian.

"I can totally agree with you there, love." He murmured, thoughts of his sister and her frequent mistakes in love foggily drifting away, his own accent strikingly dissimilar to her own, watching intently as her mouth turned down in an unconscious display of sadness. Her expression brightened as she finally registered his 'exotic' accent, consciously keeping her mouth shut from asking him if he was from London. _Such a hick thing to say_, her mother's voice resounded in her head. Only this time, Caroline shook the venomous memories away as the stranger settled himself on a bar stool next to her.

"What are you drinking?" He asked, motioning to her empty glass. Caroline looked down at the glass in her hand, shocked to find it was empty for the umpteenth time that night.

"Irish whiskey," She muttered huskily, looking up at him through thick, fanned lashes, Klaus becoming mesmerized for a moment by the pout of her lower lip as she stopped speaking.

He nodded, his throat suddenly becoming dry, "The good stuff, I hope. Nice to see a girl have a proper drink for a change." He husked out, waving over the barman impatiently, "Bottle of Midleton," He said briskly, sending the barman scampering for the bottle and a glass, eager to fulfill his wishes.

As the barman set the glass down, and opened the bottle Klaus growled, "Leave the bottle." The other man set it down with a clank and shot over to the other end of the bar, eager to get away from him.

"My Grandmother swears by a shot of Irish whiskey in her tea at the end of a difficult day," Caroline said, tracing the grain of the wood in the old bar top, looking up as Klaus refilled her glass generously before pouring his own. Her eyes widened as they caught sight of the bottle, covered in a thick film of dust, obviously none of the previous patrons in years past able to afford the previously unopened whiskey. Caroline had been eyeing the bottle all night, unable to afford the extravagance of a $250 dollar bottle of a limited edition 23 year old Irish Whiskey, "Thank you," She whispered as he finished filling her glass, feeling completely at ease with a perfect stranger.

"Irish family?" He asked with a smirk, Caroline's cloudy mind only just picking up that he was referring to her previous sentence.

Caroline laughed lightly, "Oh no, New Orleans born and raised. All of us. Our ancestors were Irish mostly, though."

Klaus nodded knowingly, "I've been around these parts for a long while, would I know your Grandmother?" He asked, fishing for details, making a last minute check.

"No. Definitely not. We're perfectly boring," Caroline lied, unable to contain her laughter. Her answer however, seemed to placate Klaus.

"What's your name, love?" He asked gently, curious to know more about this enticing creature.

"Caroline. Forbes." She said, using the surname that had gone unused in over five years, holding out her hand to shake his,

"Nik." He said, moving to shake her proffered hand, sparks flying between their skin as it met, making both of their hearts jolt a little.

For the next couple of hours, the two chatted non-stop. Maybe it was the booze, or maybe it was the connection the pair seemed to have, but Caroline couldn't help but feel completely at ease with the man she had only just met. She knew that she should feel cautious, but with several tumblers of Midleton in her belly, she couldn't bring herself to care.

"So my Grams walks into my room, and finds my best friend half naked, and can hear me singing in my bathroom and automatically assumes that we've been 'knockin' boots'," Caroline said theatrically,

Klaus' eyes widened, trying to block out the primal instinct in imagining the blonde girl with another woman, shifting on his stool uncomfortably as he attempted to concentrate on her story, "What did she say?"

"Well she had no idea my friend was round, so she thought I was hiding it from her. I came out of the bathroom and my Grams says, 'so this is what you've really been doing at all these sleepovers'," Caroline said in her best imitation of her Grandmothers voice, making Klaus laugh, "I looked at my friend, who was so, so red, and all stumbling over her words and embarrassed, and realised immediately what she meant. I was so horrified, and tried to explain to her that 'Lena was showing me some outfits for a date she had coming up."

"Let me guess, she didn't buy it?" He asked wittily,

"Nope. She just gives me this look with this knowing little smile, and goes, 'don't worry, honey. I've been there, I know the appeal. At least this way I don't have to worry about you getting knocked up'," Caroline slurred, burying her head in her hands in embarrassment whilst Klaus guffawed in amusement, making her pout at him,

"It's not funny," She said, punching him in the arm, almost missing, Klaus giving her a mock pained look at the weak blow, "It took me two weeks to convince my Grams that I'm not gay. And every time I would try to convince her, she'd just go 'don't fret, darlin' I won't tell anyone!'" The pair looked at each other, and drunkenly burst out laughing, Caroline leaning into him a little as she did.

As their laughter died down, Caroline shook her head, trying to clear her brain a little, turning to look at Klaus and finding them much closer than she had realised. As she looked at him, their noses were practically touching, and she realised that as she had turned, somehow, one of his knees was between her thighs, inches away from where it would be considered publicly indecent. He too seemed to be aware of their proximity, and his eyes flicked to her lips, wetting his own, almost as if he were considering kissing her.

"I can't feel my hands!" Caroline blurted loudly, drawing a few looks from the remaining people in the bar, Klaus jolting away from her in shock as she scooted back onto her barstool, holding out a hand in front of his face. He let out a huff of laughter, smiling lightly and took a hold of the hand shoved in his face. He rubbed circles into her hand with his thumbs, ignoring the heat of the touch, as well as the way her blood sang to him, mingling with the scent of her.

"What about now?" He asked, that small smile still present on his lips, drawing her eyes to the dimples that had appeared,

Caroline cleared her throat, "Mmm, I can feel them a little." She whispered, crossing her legs tightly in the hopes of settling the arousal that had been throbbing for the past couple of hours.

He took in the movement of her legs with another smile, eyes flitting to the new hint of thigh bared. He daringly brought her hand up to his lips, locking eyes with hers as he placed a chaste kiss to the back of her hand, "What about now?" He murmured, hearing her heart thud more quickly in her chest, her eyes following his movement hazily,

"Just about," She muttered distractedly, yanking her hand from his in shock as the barman rang the bell, signalling final orders. The bar would be closing soon. Caroline looked back to him the idea of the night soon being over disappointing her. Klaus seemed to have something else on his mind though,

"Would you like to come back to mine, Caroline?" He asked lowly, his intentions perfectly clear in the tone of his words.

Caroline felt herself wanting to agree immediately, her body telling her there was nothing that she would enjoy more than to go home with him. But she couldn't help but feel unsure about a one night stand.

She hadn't exactly been celibate in high school, but she only ever had sex with her ex-boyfriend. And that hadn't been all that impressive. Surely when no feelings were involved, that would make it even worse. She shuddered at the thought. She didn't think it could get much worse. Caroline Forbes Beaulieu was not that kind of girl. Yet. A one-nighter was on her college bucket list however. And in her hazy mind, she couldn't help but think, why not? Better with Nik, a hot, older guy who she had a legitimate connection with than some inexperienced frat boy.

She nodded, suddenly excited, in more ways than one, over going home with him. He grinned back at her, sliding from his bar stool almost clumsily and slapped a few hundred-dollar bills on the counter before holding out his hand for her to follow. Caroline grinned back, throwing her hand into his and slipped from her seat, the moment her heels hit the floor, her knees buckled beneath her. Klaus grabbed her around her waist, hauling her to him as Caroline giggled, not even bringing herself to be embarrassed.

Klaus swiped the bottle of whiskey from the bar, and the two stumbled from the bar, slurring together as they talked about anything and everything. The streets were deserted, it being a dangerous time of night (or early morning) for the French Quarter on a full moon. Soon enough, Klaus was leading Caroline up the grand pathway to his house.

"This is where you live?" She asked, mouth gaping open,

"Yeah, this is my place," He said dismissively, having lived in bigger mansions he didn't find it all too impressive.

"This isn't a – a _place_, this is a fucking mansion!" She exclaimed loudly, blindly following as he helped her up the steps.

"Not quite, love." He told her amusedly, pushing his front door open.

"You leave your front door open? What is this, the twenties?" She muttered, taking in the interior of his house with wonderment as he shut the door behind them.

"I don't seem to get any problems." He told her, not wanting to scare her by saying that no one dared to break in.

"What, because you're so big and scary- mfh!" Her sentence became muffled as he pressed her against the door, his mouth boldly pushing against her own before she had time to register what was happening. His hands roamed along her sides, making Caroline shiver, her hands letting go of the purse and jacket clasped in her left hand. She snaked her arms around his shoulders, kissing him back so fiercely she felt him smirk against her lips before he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

She groaned into his mouth, winding a hand into the curls at the nape of his neck, pushing herself into him more fully, and feeling his arousal hard against her belly. She tilted her hips into his a little, making him groan. His hands trailed to her back, sliding between her and the wood of the door, pausing on the zipper of her shift dress. He pulled away from her and Caroline grinned at him with a devilish glint in her eyes,

"If you were planning on it, love, now is the time to back out." He murmured, his breath puffing against her lips, his eyes stormy with lust, holding onto his last vestiges of control not to take her right then and there.

She didn't even think about her answer, the words immediately spilling from her lips, suddenly feeling much more sober, "I'm not going anywhere."

Klaus' fingers yanked the zipper down, Caroline's arms slipping from his shoulders to allow the dress to fall to the floor as he stepped back a little. His eyes roamed over her body, and she shifted self-consciously. Caroline sent a silent prayer of thanks that she'd worn her best lingerie that night.

Klaus let out a growl and yanked her to him by her hand, wrapping his arms around her waist and letting his hands slide over the soft, bare skin of her lower back as he mauled her mouth with his. She returned the favour, her hands slipping between them to pull his shirt up, breaking their kiss temporarily as she flung it over his head, as he yanked off his shoes and socks. Her mouth was instantly back on his, hands exploring the plains of his chest.

She let out a yelp as he laid his hands on her ass, hoisting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, impressed in his show of strength. He swallowed the little noises that she made, allowing his hands to stay on her backside as he blindly made his way up the stairs, ignoring the hot, electrical sensation of her bare skin touching his.

Caroline kicked off her shoes, hearing them hit the wood of the stairs with a _thunk_, one rolling down a few steps. Klaus broke the seal of their mouths, Caroline gasping for breath as he skittered kisses and licks along the column of her throat, ignoring his instincts to go for the carotid. She wove a hand into his hair once more, gasping for an entirely different reason, unable to take in any of the beautiful artwork along the hallway of the second floor.

He kicked open the door to his bedroom, nipping along the curves of her cleavage, making her gasp and clench her hand in his hair more tightly, "You're so beautiful," He muttered between the kisses as he worked up to her neck. Caroline blushed at his remark, leaning down to nip his own neck teasingly, "And infuriating," He rumbled, tossing her onto the bed and making her screech in laughter as she bounced on the bed. Klaus grinned at her as he crawled onto the bed, Caroline immediately welcoming him between her thighs, wrapping her long legs around him as he settled over her, leaning up to kiss him.

He returned her kiss, hands frenzied as they ran across her back, fingers unhooking her white silk bra. He pulled the garment from her body, and pulled back, breaking the kiss. He looked at her hungrily, committing every perfect detail and curve to memory. Running his hands further up her chest, he slid over the rise of her breasts, making her bite her lip as they ran over her sensitive nipples, releasing a whimper.

Klaus pressed wet, open mouthed kisses between the valley of her breasts, tasting her skin, leading down to her stomach, and hooking his fingers into the elastic of her silk and lace panties, the scent of her arousal filling the room. He looked up at her for her permission, and at her frantic nod he pulled the underwear from her body.

Caroline nervously pulled him back up to her, and began to unbuckle his belt, pulling the leather from the metal she undid the button of his jeans watching as he pulled off his jeans and underwear. Her eyes widened at the size of him, and he looked at her smugly. She had noticed at the bar he had been a little _cocky_, and now she knew why.

She sat up, reaching for him, watching the expression on his face as her hand enclosed around his hard cock. He grit his teeth as she stroked him, and pulled back from her grasp, "No, no," He murmured, Caroline looking at him strangely, "Ladies first," He said with a wolfish grin.

He pushed back a surprised Caroline gently by her shoulder, hovering over her and mapping her body with his hands, smoothing them over her breasts to pull at her nipples, making her squirm. Her bucking hips brought his right hand sloping down her ribcage, dipping into her hipbone before meeting the slick flesh between her legs. There would be time for a fuller investigation of her body later, he decided.

Caroline bucked at his gentle touch, cupping her, setting the fire in her stomach roaring. She breathed sharply as he slid a finger between her folds, running up and down teasingly, stopping short of her clit, and making her huff in displeasure. Just as she was becoming (more) frustrated, he slid a single finger into her, stretching her before adding a second. He watched the spread of emotions that ran across her face a he set a steady rhythm that had her bucking and keening.

Wanting to see what she looked like when she came undone, he doubled his efforts, moving faster, angling his fingers to hit a spot inside her that even Caroline hadn't known existed. She let out a cry as he rubbed the spot inside her, moving his thumb up to put pressure on her clit as his mouth attacked her breasts, making her legs shake. It was all too much, the mass stimulation sending Caroline into a body wracking orgasm. Head tipping backwards, she screamed his name as she came, Klaus slowly working her down from the vice gripping around his fingers.

Once she came around, she found he had removed his fingers, and was kissing and sucking the underside of one of her breasts, watching her with great interest. She stared right back at him with a huge grin, having never had an orgasm with a partner before. She had definitely made the right choice in making Nik her one-nighter.

Just looking at him, she found the spark of arousal flicker back into life, and with shaky hands encouraged him back over her, wrapping her arms around his torso and leaning up to kiss him slowly. They kissed languorously for a few minutes before breaking a part, as Caroline could feel he was getting tense, and she realised she had been the only one to have an orgasm. The exact opposite of what usually happened to her.

Caroline lifted her hips a little so that her arousal rubbed against him, "I want you inside me," She whispered into his ear, cheeks turning scarlet at the words, having never said something so filthy before. Klaus let out a huff against her neck; hands clenched into fists either side of her, fighting his animal instincts to take her fast and hard.

He nodded into her neck, leaning back so that he could guide himself inside of her. Caroline tensed, expecting it to be painful from the sheer size of him, but he slid into her slowly and painlessly, inch by incredible inch. She moaned as she felt herself stretching around him, feeling only pure pleasure as he bottomed out inside her. The pair moaned as he did, Klaus resting his forehead to hers as Caroline clung to his shoulders.

Klaus waited with gritted teeth for her to relax before sliding back and thrusting into her. Caroline gasped his name, eyes closed as she took pleasure in the fullness inside of her, nails digging into his back, hips rising to meet his. Once she was fully responsive to his movements, he set a more frenzied pace, his hands roaming every inch of skin he could reach without losing his balance.

Whether it was the liquid courage or Nik, Caroline suddenly felt brave enough to take what she wanted. She pushed him to the side, rolling with him, so that she landed on top with him still inside her. Klaus was momentarily shocked, before appreciatively looking up at her, sliding his hands along her smooth thighs, able to touch more of her gorgeous body without worrying about crushing her. She laid her hands flat on his chest, and slowly began moving on top of him, letting out a breathless whimper, her head tilting back in pleasure as the angle changed, her clit grinding against his pubic bone.

He kept his eyes on her, not letting himself get caught up in the sensations, hands clenched on her thighs, it being at the forefront of his mind that she was human, and he had to be gentle. Something he did not do easily. To avoid crushing her thighs, he sat upright, startling her a little, and settled his hands on her backside once more, her ass soon becoming one of his favourite body parts of hers. She wound her arms around his shoulders, crushing her breasts between them as she started moving again, muffling her moans with his kisses. He helped her guide her thrusts, pulling her onto him more and more quickly, feeling himself ready to let go just as her walls started shuddering around him.

As Caroline cried out into his shoulder, her whole body shaking, Klaus allowed himself to get lost in her with a few sporadic thrusts, groaning her name as he came.

They panted together for a moment before Klaus collapsed back in bed, taking Caroline with him, leaving her lying on his chest. Typically he wouldn't allow such intimacies, but with Caroline, everything was different.

…

Caroline groggily awoke as light flooded into the room, her head pounding in irritation as the light burned through her eyelids. She groaned in protest, hand coming up to cover her eyelids, eyes blinking open painfully slowly. She realised suddenly that she wasn't in her room, and there was an arm that wasn't hers slung over her waist. She felt her entire body stiffen as she remembered the events of evening, well into the morning. Her cheeks stained pink as the memories played through her mind.

Last night had definitely been worth it, making her grin, the delicious ache in her bones distracting from the pain in her head. Caroline turned her head to find Nik snoring softly, laying on his front, hand slung over her possessively. She frowned as she watched him. She wasn't sure what the morning after etiquette for a one-night stand was. Perhaps she shouldn't have stayed over, but she had passed out after round number – was it number _five_?

She looked down to the arm flung over her, and to Nik's sleeping face trying to figuring she should escape before he woke up and kicked her out. She carefully slipped her hand under his arm lifting it slowly and watching his face for any reaction, carefully sliding out from his grip. Setting his arm gently back down on the bed, and seeing that he was still happily sleeping, Caroline sat on the edge of the bed, stretching and grinning.

She felt her heart stop as she looked down to find the dried mess between her thighs, realising they hadn't used protection. _No_. How could she have been so stupid? There was a reason why she had only ever had sex with one person, and been ridiculously careful. The Sisters of Brigid got pregnant incredibly easy. Among many of her affiliations, Brigid was a fertility goddess, the proof obvious in her followers.

_No, no, no_, Caroline couldn't get pregnant. Her grandmother had fallen pregnant with Caroline's mother when she was only seventeen, the father leaving her when he found out. Liz had become pregnant with Caroline after only dating Bill Forbes for a few months, a hasty marriage coming about at the young age of nineteen.

She couldn't become pregnant. Her grandmother was counting on her to make something of herself in a way that the previous Beaulieu women couldn't. The only thing to do would be to get home and brew a preventative potion, and pray as if her life depended on it. She definitely had to get out of there before Nik woke up to a hysterical bedfellow.

Taking several deep breaths, Caroline rubbed her forehead, and shuffled from the bed to the bathroom, putting Nik's shirt on along the way so she wasn't wandering around completely naked. Once in the bathroom, she freshened herself up, attempting to calm down, making a conscious effort not to freak out.

Upon re-entering the room, she found with a sigh of relief that Nik was still peacefully asleep, so she wouldn't have to face him. She scanned the room finding her underwear splayed in opposite directions. She slipped them on one by one, leaving Klaus' shirt at the end of the bed. Realising no more of her clothes were in his room, she looked longingly at Klaus for a moment before sighing and sneaking from the room, shutting the door quietly. Going down the staircase she found one shoe at a time, then her dress near the door, and finally her jacket and purse, where she had dropped them when he first attacked her.

After doing the walk of shame home, Caroline unlocked her front door cautiously, "Grams?" She called, shutting the door behind her. Hearing no reply, she frowned and walked to the kitchen, finding a note on the counter. 'Gone to a blessing for the day. See you later, love, Grams ' She sighed as she read the note. Grams wasn't mad at her anymore or so she thought from the contents of the note, and a covered breakfast of bacon and eggs sitting on the stove.

Caroline felt relieved that Grams was gone for the day, and immediately went for a shower. As soon as she had showered, she set to the kitchen, pulling the family book of shadows from a concealed compartment in the wall of the kitchen. She flipped to the correct page and mentally ticked off the ingredients, not quite as familiar with the preventative pregnancy potion as the preventative fertilisation one. She gathered the ingredients from the kitchen shelves, setting a pan of boiling water on the stove to boil whilst she went to the garden greenhouse, where she and her grandmother grew most of their herbs.

Once everything was collected, Caroline downed a glass of the hangover cure that her Grams had made a batch of the week before, shuddering at the disgusting taste.

Upon carefully brewing the potion, she drank it quickly with a distasteful grunt, the taste only making her feel sicker than she already did. Caroline sighed as she cleaned up her supplies. She felt a lot more positive about her situation after taking the potion, many witches swearing by it. Relief spread through her as one of her 'feelings' settled in her stomach, one she interpreted as her not becoming pregnant. _Thank Brigid._

One burden, somewhat, lifted from her mind, her thoughts soon went to Nik, and she felt herself become giddy. He had been such an amazing, attentive lover, not to mention that they had an instant connection that she had never felt before. She found herself becoming sad at the thought she likely wouldn't see him again. And if she did it would probably be awkward, and just plain weird. Plus she didn't have his phone number, so short of knocking on his door one day, she had no way to reach him.

Still, she had thoroughly enjoyed herself. Last night had definitely been one of the best nights of her life, and Caroline couldn't believe her luck. Finding a man like that, in a bar like that. Surely, there was _something_ wrong with him?

…

_A/N:_  
_Oh, Klaus, you smooth bastard (as the author, does that make me smooth? O.o) Now before I go getting a ton of angry reviews, don't worry about the pregnancy thing, this isn't Hayley 2.0. It's just something to factor in to Caroline's actions._

_Let me know what you guys think! This idea is very experimental, so it would be lovely to hear what you think, and even what you'd like to see happen in the future._

_Thanks go to my beta Yana for making me write this, editing and generally being awesome._

_Also to approvesomuch over on Tumblr, thank you so much for my absolutely b-e-a-utiful graphic! Make sure to check her out._

_You can follow me on Tumblr as loveoblivious, and check out my Polyvore for the outfits and some witchy things._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all of your lovely reviews on the last chapter! I'm sorry this one is late, but I got ill twice in two weeks, University started again, and I had some terrible news about my family, etc. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!_

…

Caroline woke up one morning, a week after the memorable encounter, with the distinct feeling that something was wrong. As a witch, she had incredibly attuned instincts, and she intuitively knew that that day, something was wrong, or was going to go wrong. She threw back the covers, inspecting herself to see if there was anything wrong with her, hands skimming over her body, the only noticeable thing being the barely there bruises on her thighs, and the faded love bites along the tops of her breasts, peaking out from her top. It couldn't have been anything to do with her encounter with Nik, she had gotten her period a few days after their night together, Caroline jumping for joy that she wasn't pregnant with her one night stands baby.

Caroline raced to the mirror above her dresser, inspecting her face for some huge blemish, or a clump of missing hair. But alas, nothing could be seen to be wrong. She paused for a second, and went racing from her room, down the hall to her grandmother's room, bursting through the door to find the bed neatly made. She raced down the stairs, the scent of cooking growing stronger and slid along the tile floor as she skid to a halt in the kitchen.

"Good mornin', honey! Now, I know we're going to get cake later, but I really just had a hankering for some pancakes," Lillian whittled on, unawares of the distress her granddaughter was in. Caroline raced over to her Grandmother, where she was hovering over the stove, and threw her arms around her.

"Grams, you're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay, Cher. What's-" Lillian stopped talking as she took in the expression on Caroline's face, "Have you had a vision?" She asked more seriously, hand touching granddaughter's cheek to see if the vision would pass to her as it sometimes did between the female family members. Caroline smiled weakly, shaking her head,

"No. A feeling." Her grandmother nodded knowingly, and patted her shoulder.

"All will become clear," Lillian said cryptically. Caroline nodded, sighing,

"It always does."

…

That same day Klaus sat in front of his sister as she eyed him suspiciously, "You're too happy." She finally concluded,

"How can someone be _too_ happy?" He asked exasperatedly, having come to his sister's house to find Marcel, only to find himself being interrogated by a nosy blonde.

"You've been smiling a lot lately. It's really… strange." She said, truly puzzled over her brothers cheerful behaviour over the last week.

"Look, is Marcel here or not?" Klaus asked impatiently, fed up with Rebekah's diversion tactics, as well as not wanting to divulge about a certain blonde who had improved his mood.

Her face lit up then, and Klaus felt dread at her expression, "It's a girl." She said triumphantly, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair opposite his.

He shifted nervously, avoiding her gaze and shrugging, "I don't know what you mean."

"It's a girl. Some girl has you smitten." She said, her expression radiating shock,

"I am not smitten." He spat grouchily, glaring at his sister.

Rebekah smiled teasingly, "It's a girl and you're smitten. In a thousand years, I've never seen a woman have such an effect on you."

"I-I'm not smitten!"

"Maybe not, but you like her at the very least. Enough to only growl at people when they get in the way instead of forcibly removing them."

Klaus sighed, tilting his head in surrender, realising Rebekah wouldn't drop the topic, "There was a girl."

"I knew it!" Rebekah said victoriously with a smug grin, "Wait, 'was'?"

"I met this amazing girl in a bar." He said quietly, feeling incredibly awkward, talking about girls to his baby sister.

"And?" She asked, eyes lighting up at the gossip.

"And she was gone in the morning."

"So?" Rebekah asked with a frown,

"So, I couldn't get her number or anything," He said slowly, feeling as though he were stating the obvious.

Rebekah waved a hand nonchalantly, "Nik, you own half of New Orleans. You could find that girl if you really wanted to."

Klaus paused for a moment, realising his sister was actually right, "Then I'll find her." He said, not wanting the words 'you're right' to come out of his mouth, "Now, where is Marcel?"

This time it was Rebekah's turn to shift nervously, "I have no idea what you mean," She said, avoiding eye contact,

"Bekah…" He said slowly, his sister continuing to look anywhere but at him,

Just at that moment, a half naked Marcel groggily wandered into the kitchen in just his underwear. Rebekah froze in her seat, her eyes set glaring at him as he wandered to the fridge, still not noticing the two siblings sitting at the dining table metres away.

Klaus sighed, shaking his head, drawing Marcel's attention, "Niklaus!" He greeted jovially arms spread wide in greeting,

"I'll see you later," He muttered to Rebekah standing from his seat and striding for the door, "I'll see you at your place at eight." He shouted in Marcel's direction, who was watching the whole exchange with confusion. The door slammed shut and he turned to Rebekah,

"What did I do?"

She rolled her eyes; standing from her own seat to head to her bedroom, "You can leave now."

…

Klaus was walking down the streets of the French Quarter broodily, shoving people when they got in his way. He had Caroline on his mind and was trying to come up with the best way to find her. He couldn't stop thinking about her since their night together, amazed and annoyed at the effects a frail human girl could have on him.

She hadn't been experienced in bed by any means, but she had been so willing and responsive he hardly noticed. And to be honest, the thought of another man touching her made his blood boil. He had to find her again, even if it were just to get her out of his system once and for all. He had damn witches to deal with; some girl couldn't distract him.

Catching a flash of golden curls out of his periphery, Klaus jolted to a standstill. Looking into the bakery he came so close to walking past, he gaped at the woman stood talking animatedly to the cashier. She was dressed differently than the other night, looking far more the Southern Belle in her knee length floral dress and small wedge sandals. She had sunglasses pushed carelessly back on top of her head, and held her purse clasped in her hands as she listened to the cashier. The same smooth, ivory legs, the same proud posture, the same perfect lips and stunning blue eyes. It was her. _Caroline_.

Disbelieving of his luck, Klaus practically ran into the bakery, almost knocking over some elderly patrons in his hurry, eyes set on Caroline. Only, a commanding voice stopped him,

"Trust you to leave injured elderly people in your path," Klaus felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, immediately recognising the voice, settling a feeling of hatred inside him.

He turned, a snarl present on his face, "Lillian," He growled in greeting, fighting to keep his tone civil. There she sat, in all of her elegant, perfectly coiffed glory, Lillian Beaulieu. The cause of all his troubles in New Orleans, becoming a royal pain in his ass since she was sixteen. He had struggled with her coven since before she was even born, but he had never seen so much bloodshed and subtle war than when Lillian Beaulieu was inducted into the coven. Not even single motherhood had slowed her down.

"I must admit, I never took you for a patisserie lover." She said, crossing her arms and considering him suspiciously, as if she were expecting trouble.

"Yes, well, it isn't as if we are the best of friends, witch." He rumbled, hands fisting at his sides.

"Grams, they didn't have the chocolate croissant so I got you an almond one instead," Came a cheerful voice from behind Klaus, a young blonde woman setting down a tray of croissants and tea on Lillian's table. A young woman with golden curls and a floral dress. If he had a heartbeat, it would have stopped in his chest. Either Caroline had a doppelganger in the shop, or Caroline, _his_ Caroline had just called Lillian Beaulieu 'Grams'.

Noticing his preoccupation with her granddaughter, Lillian piped up, "Klaus, I don't think you've met my granddaughter. This is Caroline Beaulieu. One of the most powerful witches of her age." She boasted, unaware of the shock radiating from him. Caroline turned to him, hand outstretched, friendly smile on her face until her eyes focused on his face, her expression dropping and her hand going limp mid-air.

"Caroline, honey, this is that evil hybrid bastard Klaus I've been telling you about." She told her granddaughter cheerily, taking Caroline's reaction as her being shocked to finally meet the hybrid she'd been taught from birth to hate.

Klaus came out of his stupor first, clasping her hand to shake it, ignoring the spark as their skin met. He looked her over once more, in her relaxed, daytime state. This time her right wrist was bare, missing the chunky gold bracelet she had worn on their night together. Now he could see the stark black knot of Brigid inked on her inner wrist, the mark of initiation into the coven on her sixteenth birthday. Turning her hand slightly, his eyes flicked to her fingers, finding two gold rings, one with moonstone, one with a ruby. He was sure she would have a ring on her other hand. Various protection gems, given to a witch on her significant life events. _Childhood, adolescence, initiation, adulthood, marriage, children, elder._

All were perfectly clear signs that the woman he was enamoured with belonged to his most hated enemies. The Sisters of Brigid.

Caroline knew he had been too good to be true. That her Nik was actually Klaus. He had been laying low for the past several years, sending out his hybrids or his second in command Marcel to do his dirty work, Klaus seemingly having become too bored with their warfare to deal with the coven himself. That was why she hadn't recognised him. Now if Marcel had hit on her in the bar, she would have staked him right then and there. She had had plenty of dealings with him, none at all pleasant.

Caroline suddenly felt all too stupid for falling into bed with her family's immortal enemy. He probably knew exactly who she was that night, and had lured her into his bed as a way of one-upping her coven. It was a technique he had never tried before, but from the things she had heard about him, she wouldn't put it past him.

"You can stop touching my granddaughter now," Came Lillian's voice, eyes narrowed on their still connected hands, suspicious of their strange behaviour. The pair's hands instantly pulled from each other, Klaus still eyeing her intently, whilst she glared back, her new distaste of him evident.

With a parting glare to Lillian, Klaus grit his teeth and turned on his heel, stalking from the shop without another word. At his abrupt exit, Caroline felt her heart stutter in her chest, watching him go.

"You okay, honey?" Her grandmother asked, drawing her attention away from the hybrid.

"Yes, I'm fine," She replied, setting on her best fake smile, sitting next to Lillian, "Did you hear about the Baxter blessing? I heard it was an absolute disaster."

…

Later that evening, Klaus stood on Marcel's front porch, fist repeatedly banging on the door, impatiently waiting for it to open. "I swear to God, if you're shagging my sister in there, and that's why the door is locked I'm going to-" the door swung open then revealing a grinning Marcel,

"You're going to what?" He asked innocently, the gleam in his eye telling that he was far from innocent. Klaus merely growled in response, shoving past his protégé, immediately going to the scotch he knew was housed in the lounge.

He poured a healthy amount into a tumbler, and gulped it down before pouring another, glowering at the decanter of whiskey that reminded him of _her_. "So did you come here for my scotch or did you need something?" Marcel asked, leaning against the doorway to the lounge, watching him uneasily,

"It's coming up to five years. I'm due another… donation from the Gilbert girl." He mumbled, Marcel's face lighting up as he realised what Klaus meant. Just over ten years ago, Klaus had set eyes on Elena Gilbert, realising she was the doppelganger of Katerina Petrova, or Katherine as she preferred to be called now. She had been the key to him becoming a hybrid, and thanks to his besotted brother Elijah, she hadn't been killed in the process. Elijah had turned the girl into a vampire, and they had been inseparable ever since, much to his annoyance. But what his dear mother hadn't told him was that he needed _human _doppelganger blood to make more hybrids.

The Gilbert girl was the most recent Petrova doppelganger, and seeing her at the age of 8 he had known exactly who she was. Turns out Katherine had a child out of wedlock whilst human, making her Elena's maternal ancestor. She of course, had never divulged this information to Klaus, much to his anger, in the hopes of saving them from Klaus.

But of course, upon uncovering that Elena was the most recent doppelganger, he wanted to use her to make hybrids. He had plenty of vampires and werewolves that bowed to him as their leader, but none that were his own kind. But of course, once the Sisters of Brigid knew he was onto their little secret, they had set so many spells and hexes on the Gilbert girl no one could get close to her. So a deal was struck. Once every five years he would receive one bag of blood from Elena Gilbert, and in return he would leave her in peace and under his protection. To sweeten the deal, he had even added a vial of his own blood, it being the cure for a hybrid bite, for the witches to do with whatever they willed.

"About time, we're running a little low. They didn't mention when you made the deal how much they'd enjoy killing the hybrids." Marcel said, careful to keep his tone in check so as not to irritate the volatile hybrid,

Klaus grimaced in response, "One hundred hybrids, and less than forty left." He growled, slamming back another scotch, "I have a meeting arranged with the coven the day after tomorrow for the donation."

"I have a feeling that's not why you're so pissed."

Klaus ignored Marcel, continuing on, "I will need you and some of the others there. Maybe bring along a witch or two just in case."

"Sure, I'll rally the troops."

Klaus nodded pensively, "I will not be bettered by those witches."

…

_Caroline sighed in her post orgasmic bliss as she felt his hands slide over her body, his lips following in their place across her stomach and torso as he settled next to her. She could feel him looking at her, and she opened her eyes blearily, turning her head to look at him. Sure enough he had that stupid dimpled smile on his face, his hand resting on her stomach, rising and falling with each rapid breath._

"_Stop staring at me," Caroline mumbled embarrassedly, screwing her eyes shut and turning her head away from him,_

"_Never," He growled playfully, hurdling back on top of her as his hands slid under her waist, pulling her chest to his waiting mouth as her laughs turned to moans._

"Cher! Time to get up!" Lillian's voice called to Caroline, jolting her awake, heart pounding to the ache between her legs. She groaned, her hands fisted in her sheets,

"I'm up!" Caroline screamed back, simultaneously annoyed and relieved her grandmother had woken her. It wasn't the first night she had dreamt of Nik – no, _Klaus_ – but it was the first since she found out his true identity. Now her dirty dreams of him just seemed, well, dirty, in all the wrong ways.

Shifting uncomfortably in her bed, she bit her lip, hand moving over her pajama top, settling on the waistband of her panties, about to slide under and-

"Caroline! The coven is coming over in an hour! Get your ass out of bed!"

Groaning in frustration her hands slammed into the bed beside her hips, "_Sweet Brigid_… I'm freaking up!" She yelled back. Sighing she shuffled out of bed, getting ready for the day.

Once ready, she emerged from her bedroom fully dressed and following the scent of cooking downstairs into the kitchen. Looking ever the perfect lady, Lillian was pottering about the kitchen as she set about making a huge breakfast of bacon, eggs and pancakes for twelve people. Whilst it seemed like a large feat, the coven meetings had been held at the Beaulieu house for as long as there had been a coven in New Orleans. Because of this, Lillian had been helping make meals for between twelve and forty people since she had been a child.

Caroline groaned as she set her eyes on the food, "Grams, you're going to make me fat."

Lillian waved a hand dismissively, "Don't be ridiculous, you'll be beautiful whatever size you are. But still, that's why I have toast and fruit. Be a doll and dice up that fruit there, would you?" She asked, gesturing to a pile of fresh fruit with a spatula, "Oh, a letter of some kind came for you. It's over there," She said gesturing again.

Caroline frowned, puzzled, going over to the counter her Grams had gestured to, finding a small rectangular cream envelope. Looking over to check her grandmother was busy, she slid a finger underneath the lip of the envelope unsticking it easily. She slid out a thick cream card, with harried handwriting scrawled across it, _Be at mine at 8. We need to talk. –K._ Caroline's stomach clenched at the words, checking once more that Lillian was preoccupied. She knew exactly whom the card was from, and she knew that no matter what she would be going.

The coven arrived all at once, and Caroline was grateful for the distraction that came with her best friends and helping her Grams serve breakfast to twelve people.

After seeing that all twelve of the coven were happily chatting and laughing as they ate their breakfast, Caroline finally slumped down on a chair at the table next to Elena as she talked quietly to Bonnie, "Hey guys, what's up?" She asked chirpily, her smile dropping as Elena turned to her. She had bags under her eyes, and her hair was scraped away from her face in a ponytail, her hair lacking its usual sleek style, highlighting her gaunt cheekbones. Her plate sat piled up with Lillian's usual vigour, but the food remained completely untouched.

Caroline's brow furrowed, her hand reaching to touch Elena's forehead, "Are you sick? Have you not been sleeping?" She asked, her instincts kicking in that something was very wrong,

"No, no, I'm fine," She said with a small smile, nervously leaning away from Caroline's hand, not wanting her best friend to read her emotions by her touch,

"No she's not," Bonnie interrupted, ignoring Elena's warning look, "She's freaking out about this donation thing with Klaus," Bonnie spat the name with distaste, Caroline draining of all colour. With everything that had been going on lately she had completely forgotten that very soon, one of her best friends would have to give a pint of blood to their enemy. The enemy that she had spent a very pleasurable night with.

Caroline closed her eyes, feeling incredibly selfish at her immersion in her own problems, "Why are you freaking out?" She asked quietly, not wanting to draw the attention of the elders or older coven members, "You've done it before. Twice."

"I know, but the last time I was thirteen. Now I'm an adult, there's nothing stopping him from taking me." Elena said, avoiding her friend's eyes, playing with her hands nervously in her lap.

"We will stop them." Caroline said fiercely,

Bonnie shifted and sighed, "I would, but my Grams has forbidden me from going." Caroline and Elena both turned to the other girl,

"What? Why?" Caroline hissed. They had agreed after the last donation that seeing as they'd all be of age, both Caroline and Bonnie would be at the next donation. The first time Elena had been accompanied by the elders, her mother and some other high-ranking witches. The second she had had to do without her friends and her mother, her parents having been killed three months prior by a vampire. After the terrifying time Elena had at the second, sat across from the man who supposedly ordered their deaths, they had promised her they would be there.

"Grams doesn't want me within fifty feet of Klaus. And when I threatened to defy her, she said she would lock me in my room with crystals again." Bonnie replied peevishly.

"Like with the party junior year?" Elena asked, referring to a house party thrown a couple of years ago, where Bonnie's grandmother had heard the girls were going. As a result, whenever Bonnie had tried to sneak out of her room that night, she was met with a force field, bouncing off of it due to a tiny electric shock.

"You're almost nineteen! She can't do this to you!"

"Tell that to my grandmother," Bonnie grouched, "I'm sorry, 'Lena."

Elena shrugged, "Caroline will be there, right?" She said, looking hopefully to the other girl,

Caroline nodded emphatically, "I've already told Grams I'm going." Elena looked relieved at the revelation, letting out a sigh of relief, whilst Caroline felt her stomach sinking, realising the very next day she would be facing Klaus along with her coven. Her coven who were incredibly attuned to one another's emotions.

"Ladies, can we have your attention please?" Came a soft drawl from further up the table. Lillian sat at the head of the table, with the other two elders at her side, Sheila Bennett and Vivienne Montgomery, Lillian's younger sister. It was Vivienne who had spoken, her kind face waiting expectantly as the table hushed,

"As you may or may not have heard, tomorrow, we have a meeting with Klaus Mikaelson, where Elena Sommers will be giving her next five year donation." All eyes shifted to Elena sympathetically, some shocked as they hadn't heard the news yet.

"We apologise if this is the first you are hearing of it, but understandably, we wanted to keep it as hush hush as possible." Vivienne said, smiling placidly, her hands folding in front of her. Whilst she always appeared friendly and kind, there was always an underlying feeling of power that came with Vivienne, a trait she shared with her sister. She was often mistaken to be the weaker of the two sisters, but those who acted on such misconceptions very soon regretted it.

"The meeting will take place at nine at night, at Montgomery's." Sheila continued, the elders being so in tune with one another after a lifetime of magic and sisterhood they could flow through a conversation together seamlessly. At her words, there were titters around the table, 'Montgomery's' being Vivienne's late husbands bar.

"You mean to say that you're doing the donation on our own turf?" Jane-Anne Devereaux asked, eyebrows raised. Typically, the donations had taken place in neutral places, where neither group could have an advantage. Montgomery's was a notorious witch bar, where witches and warlocks alike could socialise, trusting the bars wards against hybrids, vampires and werewolves to protect them.

"The bar will obviously be shut tomorrow night. We will be taking the wards down when they enter, and putting them back up somewhat once they are inside." Vivienne explained calmly,

"You must understand sisters, that Klaus agreeing to our terms is hugely beneficial to us." Lillian began, her expression showing there was no room for arguments,

"Because we can put up our own spells and wards on the bar before they arrive."

"Please tell me you're not going to attempt an attack on the hybrid?" Josephine Young asked, being in her early forties, she was one of the older members, and was obviously quite annoyed at how she had been kept out of the loop.

"We can't afford another battle at such a volatile time," Camille O'Connell said, agreeing with her aunt.

"The only wards and spells will be protection for us, and an anti-violence ward, making exceptions for us, of course." Vivienne explained with a smile.

"The witches who will be attending have already been informed," Lillian began, her expression hardening as some of the women objected to not attending, "We cannot turn up with a full coven. We never have. And we hopefully will never have to. It is one of the terms of the donation. We are apparently too intimidating for the hybrid as a coven of twelve." She finished coolly, her expression still daring the other women to disagree.

"So who have you deemed worthy of attending the donation?" Josephine asked, barely concealing her anger,

"The elders, of course," Sheila began, giving Josephine a look that reminded her who led the coven, "Jenna Sommers, Elena obviously, and Caroline Beaulieu."

"Caroline?" Josephine asked disbelievingly, all eyes shifting to the blonde, "Is this just because she's your granddaughter?" She asked incredulously, her question directed at the head of the table.

Lillian's eyes narrowed, her expression steely, and everyone at the long table shifted nervously, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Lillian said collectedly, giving the other woman an out.

"Well because she's your precious granddaughter, she gets to attend the donation over a senior member?" Josephine said daringly, the younger women at the table cringing at her words, Caroline and Elena exchanging guilty glances.

Lillian took a deep breath, and all the cutlery and plates on the table started shaking as her eyes took on an icy blue shade, "Caroline does not receive any special treatment within the coven at my behest," She said, not sparing her granddaughter a glance as all the women save Josephine slapped their hands over their cutlery, some going for their cups in an attempt to still them, "As you may or may not realise, Elena and Caroline are best friends, or sisters perhaps I should say, considering they were raised as such from infancy. And considering Elena's mother perished over five years ago, and her grandmother passed over ten years ago, do you not consider it appropriate Elena have the people she loves with her at such a time?"

Josephine did not say anything, leading Lillian to continue, "Or do you not remember Vivienne's predecessor, elder Eleanor Sommers? And how she is most likely cussing you out from the spirit world right now because you seem to find making her granddaughter uncomfortable and scared acceptable if it means you get to attend an 'exclusive' coven event?" Lillian sneered sarcastically, Josephine still remaining silent. Elena turned her head down at the mention of her beloved grandmother, Lillian's lifelong best friend until her untimely death at the hands of Klaus.

"Nothing to say, dear? I don't think I've ever heard you so quiet!" Lillian continued, waiting for a response that didn't come. The shaking on the table lessened until it came to a halt, "Lets get on with our breakfast, shall we?" She said with a hint of finality, the other women awkwardly glancing at each other and picking up their cutlery as the odd stilted conversation began, the elders talking casually with one another.

Caroline shared a look with Bonnie, the girl mouthing the word, "Schooled." Making Caroline laugh silently, going back to her fruit salad, an arm unconsciously going around Elena's shoulders and giving them a tight, comforting squeeze.

…

Later that evening Caroline nervously checked over her appearance one last time in the hallway mirror. When Klaus had seen her the day before she had been in her floral, grandmother acceptable dress, with Lillian's specific ideas on lady like clothing. And while it was in no way dowdy or unfashionable, she wanted to prove to Klaus that she wasn't some innocent little girl he could play with. And to Caroline that meant looking kick ass in leather, copious amount of eyeliner and blood red lipstick.

"Grams, I'm going out!" She called to her grandmother in the lounge where she was sat with a tumbler of whiskey and the book of shadows, combing over it for spells the following night.

"Okay, honey! Be careful! Make sure you have your Vervain on you." Caroline rolled her eyes at her grandmother's response. She implicitly trusted her granddaughter, ever since she was a child, letting Caroline know that if she did ever find the courage to lie or do something stupid, the consequences would be severe.

And Caroline knew that if her grandmother ever found out about the events of the last week, the consequences would be more than severe. It was possibly one of the most stupid things she had ever done, but Caroline simply couldn't stop herself. She knew that once she found out his identity she should have never thought of him again. But even though she knew who he was, Caroline still couldn't stop thinking about him.

Finding her way to his house was much more confusing driving in the dark than it had been on her long, long walk of shame home the week prior. By the time she pulled up outside the huge house, she was already ten minutes late, "Shit," She mumbled, convincing herself being late was a good thing as she gathered her purse and tried to remain casual as she strolled up to the front door. Caroline took a deep breath before taking a hold of the brass knocker, dropping it back to the door several times, wincing over its loudness.

The door swung open almost immediately, Klaus not even looking at her as he walked away from her, expecting her to follow and shut the door. She huffed, but did as he wanted, shutting the door and following him into the lounge. She looked around interestedly, not having seen that particular part of the house on her last visit.

As Klaus turned to face her, he stopped and stared at her, consciously having to stop his jaw from dropping. She wore skin-tight black jeans with an almost transparent white top, leather jacket and bright red heels.

_Perfect queen material_, he thought momentarily, horrified as he realised what he had thought. Caroline put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at him, attempting not to appear smug. Only her eyes landed on the amulet around his neck. A jagged black saronyx stone hung from a piece of cord, engraved with a protection rune. The necklace itself had a legend of its own, that Klaus had it made hundreds of years ago, by a witch to protect against witches, warlocks and magic in general. He always wore it when he knew he would come into contact with witches, and Caroline felt slightly offended he felt the need to wear it that night. Not that it would do him any good.

"Well? You summoned me here. What do you want?" She asked, trying to appear as blasé as possible, hoping he couldn't hear her pounding heart.

He cleared his throat, crossed his arms and leant against the back of one of the couches, and attempted to keep his eyes on her face, his eyes drifting to her pursed red lips, "I asked you here because I thought it was necessary that we talk about our little… situation."

"Oh, you mean how you fucked me as a way to get to my grandmother?"

Klaus' eyes widened at her words, _She's feistier than I remember_, "Caroline, I had absolutely no idea who you were. In fact, I'm pretty sure it was you who wanted to get to me." He snarled in return,

"Me? Now you're just being ridiculous." Caroline said dismissively, mirroring his stance by crossing her arms. The action only caused Klaus' eyes to drift from her face to her chest as her movement bared her cleavage to his gaze, "Hey, buddy, my eyes are up here!" She said indignantly, yet silently pleased that she could get to him. His eyes snapped to hers, the same stormy blue that she remembered from _that_ night. She swallowed automatically, her throat constricting a little as her heart picked up its pace due to the influx of memories. The lights in the room flickered repeatedly, making Caroline flush and shift nervously.

Klaus cocked an eyebrow, standing and walking closer to her, "Having trouble controlling your powers there, love?" Caroline watched him approach cautiously until he stopped a foot in front of her, "You didn't have too much trouble with them last week," He said, interested as to how exactly she had controlled her powers when her guard was down,

She paused for a second before speaking, "My bracelet. The one that hid my mark. It's spelled to inhibit my powers if I will it." Klaus nodded, realising if she needed such an item she must be incredibly powerful. So powerful, he realised, she wouldn't need to sleep with him to screw him over.

"And why would you want such a bracelet?"

Caroline shifted again, not quite comfortable with his proximity, "My powers are… finicky. It can make things weird." She was cautious with what she told him. It was bad enough that she had had sex with him and was seeing him again. But giving him an insight into how the coven or her powers worked was far less forgivable. It wasn't just her she was putting in danger.

"So are we talking making the lights in the room go out when you come, or taking out the entire street block?" Caroline's eyes widened, she took a step away from him, needing to put some distance between them. He took in her reaction and grinned, taking a step closer, "Oh, that's what it is. I'm the only man you've been with that's actually given you pleasure. You don't know what happens when you aren't wearing your bracelet."

Pink staining her cheeks, Caroline looked furious, "Don't you dare – you don't get to speak to me like that after what you did to me!" A light bulb in a lamp in a corner of the room exploded, punctuating her last words, neither of them flinching at the breakage,

"You'll have to be more specific, love, what didn't I do to you?"

His sentence being the final straw, Caroline stalked up to him until their noses were practically touching, "You think that thing round your neck protects you from me?" She said her eyes flicking to the amulet around his neck, "Well I have news for you, _love_, when it comes to me, nothing can protect you." She punctuated her words by flinging him across the room, the lack of strain on her powers making him nothing more than a rag doll.

Hitting the wall with a crash, Klaus fell to the floor, momentarily stunned. In a sudden rush of anger, he used his supernatural speed to slam her into the opposite wall, every inch of his body pressed against hers, one hand resting on her hip, his forearm braced lightly, yet threateningly over her throat, "How did you do that?" He hissed, his vampiric features taking over his face.

Caroline grinned, standing stock straight, feeling brave, she let her hand trail up his stomach and over his chest, Klaus' stance faltering slightly. Her hand enclosed over the amulet, and he watched disbelievingly as she grit her teeth and yanked it so hard that the cord snapped, making him growl. The stone glowed in her hand, Caroline holding it out to her side as she dropped it to the floor with a solid clank, "I told you. Nothing can protect you from my magic." She said, her voice eerily calm as she stared into his eyes; into the _hybrid's _eyes.

He smiled then, showing his fangs, making her confidence falter slightly, "Then why don't you stop me from doing this," He said lowly, his lips attacking hers viciously. Caroline gasped into his mouth at his move, taking a moment to respond, pushing her lips against his angrily.

His arm moved from her throat, meeting the other as they wound around her waist. Klaus pulled her to him more closely, feeling her covered breasts press against his chest, drawing a small moan from her as her hands wound into his hair. She met his tongue with hers eagerly, gasping as it scraped his fangs, drawing a tiny line of blood. Caroline went to pull away, but Klaus only drew her closer, sucking her tongue into his mouth, a low growl rumbling in his chest as he tasted the magic glittering in her blood.

At the taste of her, one of his hands slipped from her waist to her thigh, guiding it around his hip so he could press closer to her. Caroline wrapped her leg around his waist; her hips flush against his she felt his growing erection pressed against where she had missed him most over the last week. The pair simultaneously groaned, his hips rocking into hers, making her hands clench into his hair. Grinding her hips into his, Caroline pulled away with a moan, Klaus leaning down to renew some of the bruises he had left the last time they had been together. Caroline yanked his head up, fed up of having hickeys, only to pause at what she saw.

The whites of his eyes were still a murky red, the blue of his iris clouded by the terrifying colour. It wasn't that that scared her though; it was the bright red lipstick smeared across his mouth that reminded her what he was. _Killer_.

Disgusted with what she had done and how she had betrayed her family, Caroline shoved him away, and in his shock she was actually able to push him back. She stumbled into the wall losing her balance. His hands immediately went to help her and Caroline slapped them away,

"Don't! Don't touch me! You can't touch me. We can't do this. It's wrong." Caroline mumbled, tears springing to her eyes, "Stay away from me." She told him finally, turning on her heel and running from the house. It wasn't until she was in her car that she let her tears fall, clasping the steering wheel she sobbed outside his house for what felt like hours, but in reality she knew was only minutes. She cried for what could have been, and she cried for the betrayal she had committed against the people who raised her when her own mother wanted nothing to do with her.

Feeling pathetic at her outburst, Caroline took a deep breath, gathering herself together, managing to make it home without breaking down. Careful to keep her emotions at bay, she snuck into the house, hoping her grandmother wouldn't pick up on her feelings of distress. Making it to her room, she collapsed on her bed, feeling emotionally exhausted. She needed a shower. A _very_ cold shower.

…

That next evening Caroline paced nervously as she waited for Elena to arrive at the bar. She had come with her Grams to help her and the elders set up the wards and protection spells, as well as taking the usual ones down.

Caroline had been feeling sick all day from the anticipation of seeing Klaus, and when she visited Elena earlier that day, she wasn't doing much better either. She could feel the anticipation in the room from the other witches, even though they weren't facing their murderous one night stand.

A hand on her shoulder made Caroline jump, spinning to find her grandmother staring at her pensively, "You okay, honey?" She asked quietly, the concern coming off of her in waves.

Caroline nodded slowly, "I'm fine. I just want this to be over for Elena," She lied, in reality, she wanted this whole mess to be over so she could forget it ever happened.

"That's not it." Lillian said sternly, expecting her granddaughter to tell her the truth when asked for it. In actuality, it was very difficult for anyone in the coven to lie. They were so entwined spiritually, that emotions could always be read, including guilt.

"I suppose I'm nervous about Klaus. I've never had to deal with him before." _Lie_. Caroline attempted to mask her feelings with the overwhelming nerves she felt. She didn't believe he would expose their little dalliance, but with him, anything was possible.

"We'll deal with him. You look after Elena." Lillian said grimly, rubbing her granddaughters shoulder before going to her sister. They muttered in French together, Sheila joining in as she finished her protection spell. Her French wasn't as fluent as her grandmother's, but Caroline could hear that Sheila was questioning if her being there was really a good idea. At this point, Caroline didn't even know the answer herself.

The door opened, and a pale looking Elena and a nervous Jenna entered the bar, both visibly relaxing once they saw it was just the witches. Caroline went to Elena's side immediately, hugging her best friend, rubbing her back soothingly, "This is all going to be over within an hour." She said as she pulled away, the anxiety she could feel coming off of her best friend making her stomach turn.

The tables and chairs had been set aside, leaving a circle of space, a sole couple of chairs to one side, where Elena and Caroline would sit, "Come on, lets go sit down." They had only been sat for a minute when the door banged open, a couple of vampires and witches strolling in, Klaus and Marcel following behind. A woman trailed nervously behind the two men, wearing a nurse's uniform. Caroline could immediately tell she had no magical blood, and wasn't supernatural, Klaus had either threatened or compelled the poor woman into this situation.

As soon as she saw him, it felt as if all of the oxygen had left the room. Klaus and Caroline's eyes met, her chest tightening, all of her earlier apprehension flooding back as memories of their night together trickled into her mind. And from the smirk he had, Caroline realised that he knew exactly what she was thinking about. Her gaze pulled from his as Elena squeezed her hand, innocently thinking Caroline was scared of him. If only she knew she was anything but.

Her attention was drawn from him as the process began, finding that Jenna was stood with the elders, a stony look on her face as Lillian spoke, "I'm glad you have a sense of punctuality for once. Shall we get on with things?"

"Yes, lets. Greta? If you would be so kind," Klaus said, talking to a young woman behind him, gesturing to Elena. Every witch in the bar turned their gaze to the young woman, dirty looks on their faces. Greta was a French quarter witch from an influential magical family, betraying them to work for Klaus.

Greta ignored the looks the women were giving her, turning to the nervous middle aged woman leading her along, her head held high as she approached Elena. Caroline's posture stiffened, eyeing the other women suspiciously. Greta pulled up a chair and pointed to it, the nurse sitting slowly. She gave Elena a small smile, and held out her hand. Caroline tightened her grip on Elena's other hand, nodding reassuringly, ignoring the eyes she could feel burning into her.

As the nurse began to prep Elena's arm for the blood to be taken Caroline let her eyes wander the room. A couple of vampires stood by the doorway, keeping an eye on the proceedings, another traitorous witch stood by them. Meanwhile Klaus handed over a vial of blood to Vivienne, who walked calmly over to her sister, holding out her palm. Lillian waved a hand over the vial, and it glowed a dim green momentarily in Vivienne's hand.

Lillian nodded, "It's his." The glow had proven that the blood was his, and that he had upheld his part of the bargain.

Meanwhile the nurse had hooked Elena up to a blood bag, the whole room tense as they waited. As a way of keeping Elena's mind off of things, Caroline tried her best to engage her in conversation, "Did you hear Professor Lee is retiring?"

"Your art history teacher?" Elena asked, turning more into Caroline,

Caroline hummed, nodding as she ran a hand over Elena's shoulder, "Official word around campus is he's retiring to spend more time with his family."

"But you don't believe that." Elena finished for her.

She nodded, "He shook my hand at the mixer last week and I had a vision."

Elena's eyes widened, "What was it?"

"He's totally banging his TA. And I think that's why he's really leaving." Caroline said quietly, fully knowing that almost everyone in the room could hear her, but not really caring.

"Oh my God. Do you think he got caught?"

"With his pants down, I bet. And that's why he's retiring." At her words she and Elena laughed a little. There was a cough from across the room, and Caroline knew it was her grandmother. She rolled her eyes, giving her best friend an exasperated look, and the pair quieted for the last couple of minutes of the donation.

"All done." The nurse said, drawing everyone's attention as she drew the needle from Elena's arm, making her wince as she pressed a cotton ball to the miniscule wound. As the nurse finished up, Caroline gestured for Jenna to come over and sit with Elena as both she and the nurse got up. The nurse went to Klaus with the blood and her supplies, whilst she went to her grandmother's side.

The vampires began to leave as Klaus waved them away his witches following, dragging the nurse along with them, "Ladies, a pleasure, as always." He murmured, catching Caroline's eye at the double meaning, making her stiffen, feelings of attraction and shame churning in her stomach.

"I'll walk you out." She muttered, Marcel observed the pair interestedly, before walking in front of Klaus, and out of the bar. There were no other words from the witches as Caroline led Klaus out, a little shell-shocked at her bold actions.

Klaus smirked a little as they walked to the door of the bar, "Couldn't resist, love?" He asked as she opened the door to the bar, leaning against it as she stared at him coldly, the spitting image of her grandmother.

Their hands brushed as he passed her, pausing for her reply as shocks of magnetism ran throughout her body, praying her family couldn't sense them. "You disgust me." She spat in return, moving her body into the door and as far away from his as possible, denying herself the slightest touch.

He let out a huff of a laugh, and turned away from her with a smirk, walking out into the night and leaving Caroline with her thoughts. A place she did not want to be.

…

_**A/N:**_

_I hope you enjoyed the more detailed look into the coven and how much of a badass Caroline's Grams is. It was actually one of the easiest scenes to write for me (that and the dry humping ofc)._

_Thank you Miss Yana (queenofklaroline) for being awesome and beta-ing this chapter, and being my own personal cheerleader of awesomeness._

_Leave a review if you enjoyed! Outfits are up on my Polyvore account. And you can follow me on Tumblr as loveoblivious if you like :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you for all of your amazing views, and reviews! You guys are amazing, and I really appreciate all your feedback! Now onwards with the story...**_

...

_Klaus sat bolt upright in his bed, the sound of wolves immediately awakened him. He gritted his teeth, ready to push back the sheets when a hand fell on his bicep, "Stop. Go back to sleep," Came a groggy voice. He turned his head, finding blue eyes looking up at him through messy blonde curls, "You can deal with them tomorrow."_

_Klaus felt himself relax a little, and gave her a smile, "You know it's something I should deal with now, Caroline." She sighed, sitting up, the sheets sliding from her body revealing the silky chemise she wore to bed that night to tease him. She traced her hand to his shoulder and rested her chin upon it, looking up at him. The diamonds on her ring finger glittered in the faint moonlight, and at that moment there was nothing more that he wanted than to stay in bed with her._

"_They aren't that close to the quarter. And anyone with half a brain knows to stay inside on the full moon around here." She told him, her voice still scratchy from sleep,_

"_It's nothing to do with that. They have disobeyed me." Klaus said, attempting to keep his anger towards his followers at bay. She groaned, lifting her head to look at him properly,_

"_Yes, and I know how much you hate it when people disobey you. But you can punish them tomorrow. It won't make a bit of difference in the long run." Caroline said, her voice soothing his anger. She felt his anger dissipate somewhat and smiled a little, knowing she was getting her way._

"_I should really-" She sighed once more, ignoring his words, she moved her hand from his shoulder to his chin, drawing his face to hers. Their lips met, and in his shock Klaus was unresponsive at first. But as Caroline kissed him more deeply, and pressed herself into him, he responded in seconds pinning her to the bed. She giggled, the lights flickering on before going dim as she wrapped her legs around his waist._

"_You always know the best way to distract me." He muttered as he pressed kisses down her neck, hands slipping to the hem of her camisole. Caroline's hips rose immediately, her legs never leaving his hips, helping him divest her of the garment, "I don't know why you even bother wearing nightdresses," He mumbled, throwing the silk over his shoulder, smirking at the sight of her completely bare beneath him._

_Caroline rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him on top of her, hips canting into his, making him groan. Tightening her legs around his hips, she could feel him hard against her, just as he-_

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Caroline groaned, slamming her hand into her alarm clock to silence it. She could feel the tears on her cheeks, and the pulsing between her legs as she sat up shakily. She had been having dirty dreams about Klaus all week after the donation, but that was no dream. It was a vision. One of a future she absolutely could not let happen.

She wiped at her cheeks with a sigh, her breath stuttering slightly. Having a vision was always an intense experience, but Caroline had never cried after one, no matter what awful scene she had seen. And from the pure shock and hatred at herself, she had a hard time controlling her tears. There was no way she could let that dream come true. She wouldn't let herself.

Caroline looked at the clock worriedly, sighing with relief when she saw she had two hours until her first class at college. She took her time getting ready, shaky and sullen from her vision. Flashes of it kept on playing through her mind, questioning everything she thought was black and white. Love, hate, good, evil. She would have to talk to her grandmother about the vision, but just not in context.

Caroline made her way downstairs, finding her Grandmother running around the dining room, tidying whilst throwing things into her bag for the day, "Hey, Grams, do you have a minute?"

A flustered Lillian looked up at Caroline, slightly startled before smiling, "Yes, sweetheart, what is it?"

She shifted nervously, going over her wording before speaking, "With visions, do they always come true?"

Lillian straightened, a frown overcoming her features, "Have you had a vision?"

"No, no, I was just wondering. The ones I've had before have always come true."

Lillian tilted her head, thinking about her question for a moment, "That all depends. Some visions are fate, but fate can change. It's like the butterfly effect, one small change can effect the course of events."

"Have you ever had a vision that changed?" She asked nervously,

"No. But I don't have an affinity for it like you do."

Caroline nodded, sighing, "Thank you, Grams," She said, remembering her manners, still not quite feeling reassured, "I've got to get to college. Elena's car is in the shop, so I've got to go pick her up."

"Okay, honey, have fun." Lillian said distractedly, looking around the room for something she needed.

…

_As Klaus pushed into her from behind Caroline moaned, her hands fisting in the sheets below her at the sensation of him filling and stretching her. Klaus growled behind her, stilling as he pushed himself to the hilt, his fingers digging into the pale flesh of her hips._

_He let her adjust for a moment, before pulling his hips back, and slamming into her. The movement made her cry out, whimpering his name hoarsely, "Klaus!" He smirked at the use of his name, slamming into her repeatedly. Her thighs were shaking beneath her, having already experienced three mind-blowing orgasms at his hands and mouth. And as he began to grind into her with more force, the sheer pleasure made her arms buckle beneath her, falling face first into the bed._

_Klaus momentarily chuckled before gritting his teeth as she clenched around him in a vice-like grip. He moved his hands to her waist, pulling her forcibly up, letting her back rest against his, an arm winding around her waist to keep her upright. She cried out at the change in angle, her hand clasping his forearm where it lay at her waist, the other going to wind in his hair._

_His free hand went between her legs, his fingers finding her clit, making her hips jump as he continued to thrust into her. Caroline cried out his name once more, just as she was about to-_

Caroline's eyes flicked open, moving frantically to find she was still in her night darkened bedroom, and very alone. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and sweat gathered on her brow. She fell back to the bed with a groan of frustration. Even though she had only had the vision the night before, it seemed her mind had just as much trouble forgetting Klaus as her body did. She had been having sex dreams about Klaus every night since the donation, and it seemed no matter what she did before bed, she would always dream about him. And every time, she would wake up right before her release. Leaving her incredibly frustrated, and making her long for Klaus that bit more. She was certain it was her ancestors punishing her for her disgraceful actions.

She could sense something was off with the dreams. That they weren't exactly organic, but considering the amount of protection spells on the house, she had no idea where else they could be coming from. Caroline settled back into her bed, curling into the sheets and stubbornly refusing to relieve the heat between her legs. She had a busy day, and wouldn't let herself linger on some stupid dreams. She couldn't let herself. She had absolutely no future with Klaus, and couldn't let herself indulge in them. Unfortunately, she would likely have to face him tomorrow.

…

_Caroline hovered over Klaus, her hands tracing over his chest, his hands clenching above his head where she had ordered him to keep them. Her thighs straddled his hips, but her hips hovered just above his arousal, denying him what he really wanted._

_Klaus growled as she scratched her nails over his abs, finding it increasingly more difficult to keep his hands off of her as she had ordered. She giggled and smiled at him coquettishly. His hips twitched beneath her and her eyes narrowed,_

"_Caroline," He warned, his voice strained. She looked at him innocently, hands trailing over his chest until she reached between them and took a hold of his-_

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Caroline jolted awake, groggily coming to her senses, realising who she had been dreaming of. Again. "Fuck!" She cursed loudly, hand going to her forehead. Twice in one night. This had been different though. Typically Klaus was always the one in control, and it was always her that was left wanting more. She didn't understand the sudden change, but found she quite enjoyed getting some revenge on dream Klaus. However, she didn't know how she would ever look him straight in the eye again.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Came the concerned voice of her grandmother on the other side of the door. Caroline sat up in bed, panicked at the state Lillian would find her in if she opened the door,

"I'm fine!" She shouted in return, her voice an octave or two higher than normal.

"Are you sure? I heard cussing!"

Caroline's brain scrambled for an excuse, "Umm, I'm fine, I just, uh, stubbed my toe on my dresser!"

"Okay," Lillian didn't sound convinced, "But you should hurry, you have a lot to do before tonight! Oh, and Happy Hallows Eve!"

"You too, Grams!"

She didn't have any classes that day so she would be running errands. Whilst the Beaulieu family owned a couple of witch supply stores in New Orleans, it wasn't the only place they got their money from. Her ancestors had made a fair few wise investments, leaving the Beaulieu family in a fairly comfortable position money wise.

But ever the hard ass, Lillian would make sure everyone would have a hand in keeping the family's finances afloat to give them a 'decent work ethic'. Vivienne and her children had the bar and the investments, whilst Lillian and Caroline took care of the supply shops, as well as selling the odd spell or potion to the community. Whether it was for a protection spell, or a fertility potion, people would have to pay a price, and it wasn't always cheap. The price would typically depend on which side of the battle lines the person fell on when it came to Klaus.

That day she had to check in on the shops, help with a delivery at the bar, and pick up hers and her grandmother's dresses for the Halloween ball that evening. That was where she would most likely see Klaus. It wasn't until she had rushed through her day and gotten to the bar she even thought about Klaus, and the impending horror of that evening.

Mostly because he was behind her.

She recognised his voice immediately, and it brought her dreams to the forefront of her mind, "Well, isn't this a lovely sight."

Of course he was talking about how she was in the back alley of the bar, bent over looking at the list of orders resting on the truck bed. And in her casual dress she'd put on that day, she was pretty sure he could see her underwear from that position. Caroline jolted straight, turning to face him, her cheeks red at being caught in such a position, "What are you doing here?" She hissed, looking over her shoulder for one of her family members who were just inside the bar.

When she looked back, she startled slightly, he was impossibly close, his smug, dimpled smirk present, "Are you trying to earn yourself a giant brain aneurism? If the boys catch you-"

"Ah, yes. I suspect the Montgomery boys wouldn't be all too pleased that I bedded their lovely little Caroline." He murmured, his eyes roving over her features, delighting in her high heart rate and how she hadn't moved away from him.

The blush rose to a redder shade, and she peeked over her shoulder once more, her hand going to his stomach to try and push him away, leaving it there when he wouldn't move, "You have to go, they'll be back with the delivery guy any second." The 'Montgomery boys' were Vivienne's three sons. They were all in their late twenties, and treated Caroline like the baby sister they never had. Needless to say, they were very protective, as her ex-boyfriend could prove after he dared to show his face in town after breaking Caroline's heart.

She dreaded to think what they would do if they found Klaus not only in the alley, but standing so close to her, "Are you okay, love? You don't look like you've been sleeping very well." He said calmly, an evil glint in his eye. Caroline failed to register his remark, turning back to face him,

"You need to go!" She said more urgently, unable to use her powers in case she caused a scene,

He seemed to consider her panicked words; "I'll consider it, but I want something first."

"Fine! What?" She said distractedly, both of her hands now resting on his abdomen, ready to push him away at any second,

"A kiss."

"What?" She hissed, furious at his boldness, all of her attention now fully focused on him.

"Just one, little kiss. And I'll go." He told her innocently, his hands itching to pull her closer,

"No! I'm never kissing you again!" She muttered angrily in return, furious at his pig-headedness. He could start a whole other war with his actions, as well as grievous bodily harm from her three warlock cousins. And maybe make the vision she had about him come true.

"Just one kiss, and I'll go away. For now."

"Why? Do you even know how wrong this is?" She told him, the recurring theme for the past couple weeks coming forward. _Wrong_.

"I don't care how wrong it is. I want you. And I know that you want me too." He told her, his intentions becoming clearer, "And I believe your man-child cousins are on their way out."

Unable to think of anything but getting rid of him, Caroline leant up and grabbed his jaw, crashing her lips to his. His arms immediately wound around her, pulling her to him as his tongue invaded her mouth, her own meeting his hesitantly. In moments she was immersed in the kiss, the only thing on her mind being him as she wound her fingers into his hair.

He pulled away from her suddenly, her mouth following his momentarily, her eyes opening slowly, a little dazed from finally getting sating her desires, even a little, "I really do have to go now." He told her gently, his hand cupping her jaw. She nodded, not wanting to speak for fear of putting her foot in her mouth, "I'll see you tonight," He uttered, the smile coming forward once more. Just as she was about to question him, she heard the alleyway back door to the bar open with a clatter, boisterous voices filling the alley.

She turned back to him, completely freaked out, only to find he had disappeared from the alley completely, the taste of her strawberry lip-gloss still on his lips.

"You check off all the orders, Barbie?" Kieran, the youngest of the three brothers asked brightly,

"Not quite, Ken!" She teased in return, "I got distracted." She mumbled, going back to the list resting in the back of the truck, relieved that her little escapade had gone undiscovered.

…

It wasn't until she got home and registered what Klaus had said (after running the scene in her head for the thousandth time) about seeing her tonight. Surely he wouldn't approach her with her grandmother right there? Not to mention she couldn't even talk to him anymore. She needed to change her fate, no matter how much she was drawn to him.

Caroline had just slipped her dress for the evening on when she heard a knock at her door, "Grams? Come in! I need someone to do me up!" The door opened and Lillian walked in gracefully, "Mami Lilli, you're not dressed! We have to leave in fifteen minutes!"

Lillian sighed; hands going to the zipper of Caroline's dress "I have some bad news, Cher. That Dubois girl has some kind of poltergeist in her house. She needs a whole variety of spells! And she needs them immediately. It's already tried to kill her three times in two days."

"What? But I can't go to this thing alone!" If she went alone, Klaus would definitely corner her. And with the dreams and how frustrated she was, Caroline wasn't sure she would stop him.

"You know that poltergeists are most powerful on Halloween, and that we're also the most powerful today. You're already one of the most powerful witches in our coven, there's no way you couldn't handle yourself. You must go, and represent us. And try and have some fun! You've been working so hard, it looks like it's really been getting to you…" She trailed off as Caroline turned to her, her hands going to the concealed circles under her eyes.

Caroline huffed and rolled her eyes, "Fine. But only because I love you."

Lillian laughed, smiling in return and patting her cheek, "And because you love parties. Take after your not-so-old Grams like that." She said with a wink, turning to leave the room.

"You owe me!"

"I'll buy you some new Jimmy Choos!" Lillian called before leaving the room, "Oh, and Caroline?" She called, poking her head back around the door,

"Yes, Grams?"

"You look beautiful." Her grandmother told her sincerely, drawing a shy smile from Caroline.

…

The ball that evening was to be held, ironically, at the main Mikaelson mansion in the centre of town. This was where Caroline had originally thought Klaus lived, but she knew from personal experience, he had misled the witches on that one. Caroline briefly thought that she should tell her Grams that, but couldn't bring herself to do it. And yet, she couldn't quite grasp an excuse as to why.

It was part of a deal that the witches had with Klaus that he invite at least two witches to any public event thrown by supernatural beings, namely him. The elders would decide which two witches would be suitable for the event, and Lillian had persuaded Sheila and Vivienne that she and Caroline were the best choice for the event. Lillian wanted to introduce Caroline to Klaus and his hybrids, let them know there was a new major player in town, as Caroline's extraordinary powers had been kept under wraps. Little did Lillian know that Caroline had already solved that problem for her as far as Klaus was concerned and not in the best way. The event itself was very public, with there being a small ratio of hybrids and vampires to humans. Lillian had deemed this the perfect event for Caroline's 'introduction' with the evening holding very little danger. The fact that Lillian was allowing Caroline to go to the event on her own, showed just how much faith she had in Caroline's abilities - social and magical.

Despite the confidence her Grandmother had shown her, Caroline's nerves felt raw. After their kiss earlier, Klaus had made it perfectly clear he wasn't planning on leaving her alone. And not to kill her, but in a romantic way. She was pretty sure that if he was trying to kill her she would feel a whole lot better about the entire situation than she did right then. The fact that she would have her grandmother there had appeased her, knowing he wouldn't come within 10 feet of her grandmother if he didn't have to. But now, thanks to the stupid Dubois girl and her poltergeist, she would have to go alone. And that made Caroline feel incredibly vulnerable. It wouldn't be difficult for Klaus to excuse himself and corner her. And she didn't trust herself when he was in such close proximity, especially after the dreams she'd been having.

Caroline approached the door to the party warily, taking a deep breath before walking through a hallway and into the courtyard of the party. Caroline was stunned with what she saw. The entire courtyard was lit with candles, high and stable enough so that the drunken town mayor didn't set the whole place on fire, yet dim enough that it created a sufficiently eerie atmosphere. Artificial cobwebs hung from the corners of each room, whilst smooth, billowing black silk hung over the top of the courtyard, twinkling fairy lights creating the illusion of stars. The people milling around the space were chatting and laughing, as quiet music played in the background from a string quartet, the outfits and masks ranging from grotesque to princess-like. As soon as she got a feel of the space, Caroline immediately spotted what she wanted: alcohol. She made a beeline to the bar, smiling politely to the odd town official she knew thanks to her grandmother's schmoozing. Once she reached a quiet darkened corner of the bar, she waved down a costumed barman, "I'll have a whiskey, thanks." She told the rather creepy 'ghost',

"You got any ID?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, and leant further over the bar to catch his eye, "I'd like a whiskey, and you're not going to question my age for the rest of the night. Thanks." Her quite literal power of persuasion worked, the barman's eyes becoming glossy. What was the point of being a witch if she sometimes couldn't get what she wanted? The man wandered off dazedly to fill her order, bringing it back immediately, standing in front of her as she gulped the drink down straight, grimacing, "Bring me another. Please." He brought her back another drink, handing it to her just as she felt someone sidle up beside her, a hand going to her waist. She knew immediately who it was.

"You look exquisite, love." He murmured into her ear, his voice making her knees tremble, knuckles clenching around the glass.

"I'd look better if you weren't stressing me out, and took your hand off me." Caroline gritted through her teeth, knowing without even looking at him he was smirking. The mental images from her dreams were affecting her already, and it didn't help that she knew what he looked like naked. Her heart began beating more highly, heat rising underneath her skin, feeling each heartbeat throb between her legs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I had that affect on you, Caroline." Caroline knocked back her second drink, gesturing to the dazed barman for another, frustrated that his hand stayed in its place. She knew he could hear her heartbeat, and he would be an idiot to not notice her quickened breathing, "I see you have no qualms about using your powers on my staff." He said, a hint of surprise in his tone.

Her gaze drifted to him, unable to stop herself, internally groaning at how delectable he looked in his dark navy suit, white shirt, black tie and small, matching black mask, "I'm not exactly Glinda the Good." Caroline grumbled, attempting to concentrate on anything but him. And her vision. And her dreams. Such as the barman bringing her third drink in the space of five minutes.

"Yes, I'm starting to gather that. I like it." He said, and she could feel his gaze on her, analysing her.

The fact that she had approval of Klaus of all people suddenly made her feel very defensive. "Don't even think for a second that I'm anything like you. I don't make innocent girls give me a bag of blood every five years to make monsters," She said thinking back to her best friend, knocking back her drink with a grimace, gesturing to the barman that she didn't want another. Yet.

He eyed her actions as if he were a predator, appraising some strange action from its prey, "Come now, Caroline. If I wanted to I could imprison Elena and take her blood whenever I like. But I don't; I let her live her life for the sake of peace. And besides, we all have a little evil in us."

Unable to think of anything to say in return in terms of Elena, she turned towards him, his hand still resting on her waist, painting an intimate picture, "Yes, some more than others." She told him her voice saccharine sweet, making him chuckle in response, his eyes roving over her form more fully,

"Stop looking at me like that," She hissed, suddenly thankful the ball was a masquerade, hiding their identities from the gossipmongers of New Orleans.

"Like what?" He asked, his voice pleading innocence, but the twinkle in his eyes and the dimples present suggested otherwise,

"Like we've had sex," She whispered angrily, looking around and checking that no one was looking at them, the blush rising in her cheeks, the heat of his hand on her waist saturating into her skin. The brief contact only made her want to give into her arousal more, vision be damned.

"Love, we have had sex. Multiple times. I'm sure you remember, you know, I found that spot on your inner thigh that when I-"

"Shh!" She whispered, her hand going over his mouth, drawing her the odd strange look, her hand flying away from his mouth when she felt him smile,

"So you do remember."

"How could I forget?" She muttered, realising what she said and looking up at him with startled eyes, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what did you mean, love?"

"Oh, just the fact that I got drunk, slept with the immortal hybrid I've been taught from birth to hate, that killed countless members of my coven over the past couple of centuries, as well as hundreds of other people. Oh, and did I mention me betraying my entire family?"

Klaus waved a hand nonchalantly, Caroline sighing a breath of relief as it was removed from her waist, "You're being overdramatic."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "About which part?"

"The hate from birth bit. Babies can't hate. And neither can children really. Not that I've spent any time around any for the past thousand years or so."

"Okay, so you don't understand my point of view. What about you? You slept with Lillian Beaulieu's granddaughter. How do you think your hybrids would take that?"

"I think they'd be quite proud of me actually," He said jovially, making Caroline scowl,

"Fine, maybe your lackeys might not mind, but how do you think my family will react? I know you're immortal, but have you ever been spit roasted? That's what Kieran, Brendan and Dylan threatened to do to my last boyfriend. And you know how powerful my grandmother is, and believe me, she will enjoy helping them." She said, mentioning Vivienne's sons and their more than overprotective tendencies,

Klaus' face turned stony, and she finally thought she had one-upped him. Until he spoke, "What boyfriend?"

"Seriously? That's what you took away from that conversation?"

"Yes, yes, spit roasting. What boyfriend?" He asked, already plotting 101 ways he could kill this man.

"He's an ex-boyfriend, why does it matter?" She said frustrated. She didn't know how on earth she had a vision of this man in her future. He was so aggravating! Not to mention sociopathic.

Klaus didn't answer her, still plotting, when a flabbergasted look overcame her face, "You're jealous? You're seriously jealous right now?" She said disbelievingly, hitting his chest with a fist, finally making him look at her.

"I'm not jealous!" He said, schooling his expression from betraying him,

Caroline shook her head, the feathers on her mask shaking with the movement, "Whatever. I need to go mingle. I've already spent way too much time here." She said with a huff, storming off to go find someone to occupy her time, so she wouldn't have to explain to her grandmother why she had only spent 20 minutes at the party.

Later on that evening, Caroline began to feel agitated. She had found a couple of people from college that she knew, daughters of important social figures in the town, and mingled with them, their presence hardly keeping her mind away from Klaus. It was strange to be in such close quarters to him after only having him in her thoughts for the past couple of weeks, feeling as though she was slowly being driven insane by her dreams of him. Wherever she went at the party, she felt as though his eyes were on her constantly, even when she couldn't see him. He was so close, just within her grasp. She could satisfy all the pent up frustration over the last two weeks in just one night. And judging by the stormy look on his face as the drunken mayor hit on her, Klaus wouldn't deny her advances.

Just as the mayor was getting a little handsy with her, a hand looped around her upper arm, gently extricating her from his grip. Caroline looked up to find Klaus, glaring at the mayor, his anger barely concealed, "Miss Beaulieu, would you like to dance?" She looked stricken for a moment, faced with a choice: drunken handsy mayor, or sexy, yet slightly homicidal hybrid?

"I, uh, yes, thank you." She said after a split second decision,

"Such a shame!" The Mayor slurred, "But I suppose the lady wants what the lady wants."

Caroline smiled politely, her grandmother's insistence on manners coming to the forefront of her mind. Klaus offered her his arm, Caroline embarrassedly looping hers through his, her college friends gaping at her, obviously not catching their earlier chat, "Thank you," She murmured to Klaus as he led her to the dance floor, where something classic, yet haunting was playing softly from the string quartet. He pulled her to him, holding her a little more closely than necessary as he led her in a waltz, both parties pleasantly surprised at their partner's skill in the dance,

"I'll rip his liver out and feed it to him." Klaus growled, glowering over her head at the guffawing mayor, Caroline going rigid in his arms,

"You can't just kill some drunken guy who gets a little flirty with me!" She whispered, eyes wide in horror,

"He had his hands on you. He deserves to suffer." He said, wholly serious, unaware of the horror flooding Caroline's system.

"No! I will not have you killing someone because of me!"

He finally looked at her tilting his head as he considered her reaction; "I've been meaning to get rid of him for a while. He's too greedy. I was planning on forcing retirement, but..."

"Don't you dare! I will never speak to you again and I will personally spit roast you!"

He pouted at her, "Not even a kidney?"

"No!"

"Are you sure? It wouldn't kill him. Well it might. If not for the extreme blood loss then perhaps the poisoning from eating his own raw kidney..."

"Yes I'm sure! Don't you dare lay a hand on him if you want me to ever be within a foot of you again!" She threatened,

"Fine. I'll just blackmail him like I was originally planning."

"Much better." She said, her eyes scanning the room to check that no one was watching them. Klaus didn't socialise much, and he hadn't been that evening, preferring to stick with his family members, so most of the humans in the room didn't even know what he looked like. With or without a mask. Her own personal Gatsby. Except he wasn't hers, she reminded herself, personal or otherwise.

"Encouraging blackmail? You surprise me, Caroline Beaulieu." He said, his mood changing as he concentrated on her, and the feeling of her body pressed against his as they moved around the dance floor.

"You seem to have this impression of me as a goody goody. How do you think the coven gets the influence within the town that we do?"

Klaus tilted his head, "I'm not really sure what I thought, to be honest. It's just, they're so righteous."

"Righteous? Is that just because we don't kill people?" She said disbelievingly,

"Don't kill people?" He let out a sarcastic laugh, "Tell that to my hybrids. Your coven does seem to enjoy killing them."

"They're not people! They're... things! Unnatural, an imbalance in the great order of things!"

"I do believe I hear your grandmother there. Did it ever occur to you that becoming a hybrid is a blessing?"

"A blessing? You turn werewolves against their will! Turning them into monsters, killers!" She said passionately, Klaus hushing her slightly as her voice became a little loud.

"Have you ever seen a wolf turn, Caroline? Seen how painful it is? Why do you think I have werewolf followers? They want to become hybrids. Becoming a hybrid saves them the excruciating pain of turning every month." She seemed to be speechless, having never seen the other side of the war before; Klaus shrugged dismissively, "I don't want to fight, love, not when there are other, more pleasurable things we could be doing." He said, attempting to lighten the mood.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "So we're back to the puns now are we? How mature."

"What else would you like to talk about? The torture I can inflict on that ex-boyfriend of yours? Please, do tell me his name." He said, almost goading her.

"So are you going to torture any guy who has laid a hand on me?" She said sarcastically,

"How many men are we talking about here, Caroline?" He said, his expression becoming angrier by the millisecond at the idea of any man but him touching her,

"No! Not many at all! I didn't mean it like that."

"Do I want to know how many?"

"Oh for Brigid's sake. Are you seriously asking me my number right now? Whilst we're dancing? In public?" She could tell from his expression he thought it was a perfectly reasonable request,

"I mean, I could always go and find the mayor."

"Don't you dare! I am not telling you. And there's nothing you can do to convince me to tell you."

"I'm pretty sure there are plenty of ways..." He said seductively, making her heart flutter in her chest, the underlying ache between her thighs hitting her with its full force,

"Two!" She squeaked, unable to think of anything else to stop him from looking at her like that.

He looked a little taken aback at her confession, remembering their conversation, "Is that including me?" He asked, eyes narrowed. Caroline could only meekly nod, her heart rate somewhat slowing (as much as it could around him). He became smug, his posture straightening with his grin, _only one person to murder then,_ he thought happily.

She gaped at him, "Seriously? You're puffing out like a peacock right now."

He shrugged once more, leading her steps with grander moves, making her dizzy with the whiskey in her system, she giggled at his reaction, shaking her head at his antics, he slowed momentarily, a thought overcoming him, "I want to show you something. Will you come with me?"

Caroline felt surprised at the sincerity in his tone as they slowed to a halt on the dance floor. She spared a glance around the room, finding that no one was paying them any attention and nodded hesitantly. He lit up like a little boy, a grin overcoming his features as he turned, gently holding her hand as he led them through the courtyard, and into the actual house itself. Caroline looked around interestedly, having been told horror stories about the house as a child, but finding it rather, well, unscary, "This place you're taking me to doesn't have a bed, does it?" She said uncertainly, the alcohol clouding her brain to mouth filter,

He shot her a grin over his shoulder, "Worried you might ravish me?"

Caroline laughed, stumbling a little as he led her up some stairs, "Don't worry, you're safe. I don't intend to betray my coven again." _Lie_.

"We'll see about that. And no, the room does not have a bed. It's a study."

"Who even lives here if you don't?"

"My sister and her little courting friends," He paused, pushing a door open to a room Caroline assumed was a study, Klaus pulling her inside, "and sometimes Marcel - what in the bloody hell are you doing?" Klaus roared, his anger directed at something in the study Caroline couldn't see. She peeked around him, turning scarlet at what she saw, eyebrows shooting towards her hairline as her eyes became as round as saucers.

Klaus swiveled to face Caroline, his free hand covering his eyes at the sight of his very naked baby sister being... mauled, by Marcel, "Rebekah, what the bloody hell are you doing?" He roared, still clutching Caroline's hand, suddenly very glad she was wearing a mask. Caroline heard scrambling, supposedly the pair getting dressed. She knew Rebekah was his sister from the gossip around town, and she knew Marcel from several unpleasant encounters (one almost resulting in her decapitating him with her graduation cap). She also knew that Marcel and Rebekah were a thing. A notoriously volatile thing.

"Nik, I'm sorry, we didn't think-"

"Obviously you didn't fucking well think, considering you're shagging on Elijah's sofa!"

"Come on, Klaus," Caroline heard the smooth, obviously American voice croon. She knew that voice, and it sent cold shivers up her spine, "Chill, buddy."

"'Chill'? You want me to bloody fucking 'chill'? I'm going to have your head for this! Defiling my baby sister right in front of me." He shouted, Caroline not sure whether to laugh or run away from the situation, "And Elijah just got that couch reupholstered. You are going to be in so much trouble," He snipped, still with his back to them, hand over his eyes unable to face them.

"Don't you dare tell Elijah!" Rebekah was shouting this time, a little bit of fear in her voice,

"I will! And I'll tell him about the time I caught you two shagging on his desk!"

Marcel sighed as the siblings continued to argue, "If you tell him about the desk, I'll tell him about how you ruined his favourite silk tie!" Rebekah returned. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or the fact that two one thousand year old beings that people regularly almost peed themselves over were acting like complete children, Caroline couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"What was that? Do you have someone with you?" Rebekah's voice came again and Caroline's eyes became wide; pursing her lips together to suppress another giggle. Klaus lowered his hand, glaring sulkily at Caroline for her amusement,

"It's no one, I just-" Through the open window of the study, they could hear faint screaming coming from the courtyard, gradually gaining momentum as more and more people began screaming and yelling.

"Oh, what the bloody hell is going on now?" Came Rebekah's irritated voice, and Klaus led Caroline out of the room, leaving Rebekah and Marcel alone. He let go of her hand, marching down the stairs at a brisk pace that Caroline had to run to keep up with. Once they reached the courtyard, there were people swarming in every direction to get out of the party, yells and screams to be heard. The silk that had been their ceiling for the evening was in fiery tatters, the material going up in long blazing lines along the courtyard where it had fallen, and there in the middle of the courtyard was a small group of people clustered around something.

Klaus shoved his way through the fiery mess, a determined Caroline on his heels, a startled scream forming in her throat as the broken circle revealed a body. It wasn't the mangled body that had been thrown from the balcony above that had made her scream. Or even how their throat had been ripped open in a grotesque show of vocal cords and jugulars, blood pooling into blonde hair. It was the person.

Caroline went flying to her knees beside the body, hands covering the neck to try and stop the blood that wasn't flowing anymore, "Caroline, don't she's gone." She heard a voice behind her,

She couldn't believe it, not the person who she'd known and loved as family her entire life, "No! She can't be! Camille! Cami! Open your eyes!"

…

**_A/N:_**

**_Haha, did I have you going for a second there? Did you think it was Lillian?_**

**_Let me know what you thought of the chapter! I love hearing your thoughts!_**

**_Caroline's ball outfit is up on my Polyvore, so check that out. Link on my profile _**


End file.
